This invention relates to motion control for medical tables, and more particularly relates to brakes for such tables.
Typical table brakes for tilting medical tables utilize spring-loaded teeth that interlock. The teeth have straight walls that should not disengage when the table is tilted. However, the teeth are difficult to disengage if the operator exerts pressure on the table. In addition, the teeth are difficult to disengage if the table is not quite level. Also, the teeth tend to skip if the operator attempts to engage the brake while the table is moving. If the teeth do engage while the table is moving at high speed, the patient is jolted. In addition, prior tables employ no safety interlocks to warn the operator and prevent table motion if the brake is not engaged. Thus, prior tables have a tendency to result in a runaway table, which is very dangerous for the patient and attending personnel. The present invention addresses these problems and provides a solution.
The preferred embodiment is useful in connection with a medical table including a base supporting a tabletop suitable for supporting a patient. In order to help position the patient, the top is movable with respect to the base. In such an environment, the table motion can be controlled with a brake comprising a groove set. At least one brake tooth is movable relative to the groove set to a first brake tooth position of engagement with said groove set and is movable to a second brake tooth position of disengagement with said groove set. A pawl is movable to a first pawl position to maintain the engagement of the groove set with the brake tooth and is movable to a second pawl position to enable disengagement of the groove set from the brake tooth. A switch generates a first signal in response to actuation by an operator of the table. An actuator is responsive to the first signal to cause the brake tooth to move to the second brake tooth position and to cause the pawl to move to the second pawl position, whereby the operator can move the table relative to the base. A position detector provides warning when the brake tooth is out of the first brake tooth position. A connector couples the groove set to one of the table and base and couples the brake tooth, pawl, and actuator to the other of the table and base.
By using the foregoing features, the table can be locked relative to the base with a degree of ease, safety and convenience previously unattained.